


who knew

by rikotan



Series: bffery dump [2]
Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, 水球ヤンキース | Suikyuu Yankees
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, contact list, name scramble, yuto/yamaken bffery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 04:52:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3434249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rikotan/pseuds/rikotan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>and yuto thought he would get it right this time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	who knew

**Author's Note:**

> from a comment on LJ that wrote :I wonder what would be yamada's reaction when yuto calls him kento." (thank you yuusuke810@LJ)
> 
> not beta'd

Yuto yelled as he answered the phone, "I WOULDN'T BE FOOLED THIS TIME, I SAW YOUR NAME, KENTO." There was a moment of silence before a familiar voice came through the receiver. "Are you cheating on me? Or did my name change from Ryosuke to Kento without my knowledge?"

A 'thunk' could be heard and Yamada chuckled, "Stop banging your head on the table. The table's innocent."

"Yama-chan ..."

"Who knew you'd be this confused. Look at your caller id again."

Pulling his phone away from his ear, Yuto read the kanjis 'Yamazaki Kento'. "What is this?"

"It's a prank from the two Yama-chans. Yamazaki suggested it, since I heard from him that you are really paranoid about mixing him up with me and Kento." Shuffling could be heard, before Yuto noticed that Yamada was passing the phone over to Yamazaki.

"You are a horrible friend," Yuto sighed and shook his head. "Why are you even with my boyfriend?"

"Don't be jealous, we just happened to meet and decided to hang out at a cafe for a bit. Come join us instead of being a shut-in."

"Give me the address. I'll be there so wait for me. And then we will sit down and both of you will listen to me rant for an hour after treating me to coffee."

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: because it was actually fun. i might just make this into a yutoyama and their friends au (or not so much an au it depends) because this is honestly fun.
> 
> i should go back to studying so that's all for now


End file.
